Sweet Child of Mine
by Judy O'Hara
Summary: Dave is abducted and while he remembers none of it, he is experimented on. When he's found, 9 months later, he's 7 months pregnant and scared out of his mind. How will he cope? Find out inside. M for obvious reasons.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The last thing I remember is pain. Excruciating pain. Everywhere. It felt like I was dying. Though now I wish I had. That pain was a bare flicker of discomfort in comparison to my current pain. It was like I was being drawn and quartered. Every day, new scientists, new experiments. New pain.

"Number 17753! It's your turn. Step forward." Slowly, I stood up and followed the new one. We went into an extremely white room; disinfectant permeating the air like it was a part of the atmosphere. "17753, remove your clothing."

"I do have a name, you know." I grumbled more to myself than to him, but did as told. He took them from me and tossed them to a younger man.

"Irrelevant, 17753. Lay on the table, legs in the stands. We're starting with the injection then moving to the abdominal probing. Soon, you'll be ready for implantation. I'm proud. Not many make it this far. You are stronger than we thought."

I stared at him, "Implantation? Of what?"

"Must I paralyze your vocal folds again? I was sure you'd learned your lesson last time. Subjects do NOT question. Remember?" He pulled a dolly over, the surgical tools glinting harshly in the light. My tormentor today lifted a syringe and stuck me with it. By now, I was used to the fire in my veins associated with the injections. Then the numbing of my entire body. I watched, as an outsider, as he took up the scalpel to cut my body open.

"May I ask one thing?"

"If you must 17753, though I cannot guarantee you an answer."

"After the..._implant_...what will you do with me?"

"Release to society. None of the subjects made it to, well, let's say fruition. Not even 12096. The most promising we've seen. Oh well. That's why we chose people like you." He calmly opened me, putting up the partition so I couldn't see.

"People like me..."

"The..forgettable. The ones people won't miss. You are ready. Bring in the fetus. We'll do the last stage now." I swear he just said fetus. That means a baby eventually. I'm a guy. I don't have those parts...I think.

"One last question. Am I supposed to be in constant, increasing pain? Especially in my stomach."

"That will fade as you adjust. I'm going to put you to sleep now. You're going to thank me later." I felt the sutures go in, then a pinprick and the world went blank.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"He's here! I found him. Call an ambulance! He's awake and trying to talk. No, shhh. It will be okay. We're going to get you home." I knew the person blabbering at me. At least, I think I do. My mouth is dry, like I've been eating sand. Oh, I'm in a sand trap. I have been eating it then.

"...where?"

"Steel Creek, Pennsylvania. Dave, how did you get all the way to eastern Pennsylvania?"

"Dunno. Woke up here. Why do I know you?"

"It's me, Kurt. We went to high school together. You tortured me." He looked awfully calm for someone who just found a naked man in the sand on a golf course. "Everyone is worried about you."

"Must have been a hell of a party Az threw. I don't remember anything." I tried to, at the very least, remember where the party had been.

"Party? What are you talking about?"

"It is the first week of November, right?" The last thing I remember was Azimio handing me something bright orange in a plastic cup. "Unseasonably warm..."

"That's because it's August. You've been missing for almost a year. The ambulance is here. You'll have to tell them what happened to your stomach."

"Something happened to my stomach?" I looked at myself for the first time since waking up. There was a long scab/scar thing stretching over a raised bump. "Um...that wasn't there before. I wonder what happened...and where my clothes went."

"Here." A piece of paper was pressed into my hand. "Call me when they get you settled okay? Tell me what room you're in so I can come see you."

Low, confused, murmuring voices woke me. I tried to open my eyes, but it was too bright. The voices got closer and words like _miracle_, _anomaly_, and_unique _came to me. Were they talking about me? A small, smooth hand took mine. It squeezed.

"My question isn't how did it happen, but how is he going to cope? This isn't something a guy, even one as feminine as I am, can prepare for. How is he expected to deliver?"

"Ungh...deliver what?" Finally I managed to get my eyes open. Dad, Kurt, and three doctors stood in my room. "Seriously. What do you mean by deliver? Am I dropping something off?"

"Not exactly. Son, how much of the last nine months do you remember? Does _anything _stand out at all?" Dad looked really concerned.

"Not really. Please, someone tell me what's going on."

"Mr. Karofsky, when you were admitted, we thought you had internal bleeding. So we did an ultrasound to check for any bleeders. What we found was, well, this." The doctor held out a photograph. It looked a lot like the one my mom has of me when she was pregnant. "The fetus in the image is...28 weeks. Male. Sharing half of your DNA."

"So...you're saying that _I'm _seven months pregnant? How is that even possible? I'm a guy. I have no idea how to raise a kid. I'm only 18-"

"19, son. You're birthday is in June."

"Right. So, what do I do?"

"We can put you in contact with a therapist and an obstetrician. You have a few options. Open or closed adoption or you can keep the baby."

"What if..what if I want to abort?" Not that I made a decision yet. I want to be clear. The shocked round of faces confused me.

"In February, a law was passed making it illegal to abort fetuses over five months. I'm sorry, but abortion is out of the question."

"Oh, okay. Dad...what should I do?"

"I think we should talk about it. _Privately_. If you don't mind. This affects myself and my son."

"Count me in," Kurt said. I nodded. His presence made me feel better, though I didn't know why. "If he decides to put the baby up, I'll take him. Rachel just found out she's got a _hostile uterus_. Whatever that means. So she can't have kids. Thought I would adopt anyways, so my dad has at least one grandchild to spoil rotten."

I think I'm hallucinating. In fact, I'm sure I am. Kurt just said he would adopt _my _child. In what universe is that normal or sane? Right, in the one where I'm pregnant. That fact keeps escaping me. Like being told you've just lost your own arm. You still feel it, but it just isn't there. I tried to figure out exactly how to respond to him.

"Why would you...why would you do that?"

"I just said why. If you decide to keep it, I'll help you raise the baby. Even with your dad there, you'd still need help."

"Uh...huh..." I found myself wondering exactly what I was going to be getting into. My father looked as shocked, confused, any other word one could think of for this kind of situation as I did. "Shouldn't you check with your parents first?"

Kurt shook his head and took a seat on the side of the bed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

More than a month had passed. My stomach was huge and made walking a very awkward task. Dr Naylor told me that they scheduled an appointment next week for a cesarean. My son would be born next week. Seven short days and Andrew would be in my arms.

"Hey. How do you feel?" Kurt came into the room. They'd made him leave when the doctor was talking to me. "What did Dr Naylor say?"

I turned my head, "Next week Andy is going to be brought into the world. Is the room ready?"

"Dad is finishing the trim today and moving the furniture in tomorrow." He sat next to me on the exam table. Slowly, he put his arms around my neck. It seemed like the cinnamon-haired teen had fallen in love, or at least in like, with me. It was really strange.

I gave in to my urge and put my arms around him. I'd been a case study for male pregnancy for the last few days, and his support helped. They did exams on me, finding all sorts of things. Dr Naylor was the most surprised that the fetus was healthy.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Yes?" Big blue-grey eyes looked up at me, and I nearly lost my nerve. "Yes? Did you want something?"

"Do you...like me?"

"No." Did I hear him right? Could have sworn he said no. "I don't _like _you. I spent more than a month with you. At this point, I love you. The way you dealt with everything that was thrown your way...it makes me love you all the more. I think that's also why your dad paid for an apartment for us."

"I guess so..."

_One Month Earlier_

Paul was looking through the classifieds. He'd felt so proud of David for wanting to stay with Kurt to raise the child. In the spirit of that pride, he was going to surprise the budding couple with a home of their very own.

"Hey dad...do we have any marshmallow fluff?"

"Not that I know of." He stuffed the newspaper under the pillow on the couch. The older Karofsky hoped that David hadn't seen the paper, or if he had, thought nothing of it.

"Damn. I really want a chocolate sauce and fluff sandwich." As if to back him up, his stomach growled loudly. He whined at his father pathetically.

"C'mon then. Let's go get the fluff."

"And crab?"

"What?" Paul couldn't believe that. "Dave...you're allergic to crab meat."

"I know that. Andy wants it." He absently rubbed his beach ball sized bulge. David knew full well he was allergic. He just wanted the baby to be happy. They got the fluff, but skipped the crab.

When they got home, Paul opened the paper again to look at the apartment he'd chosen. Spacious, with three bedrooms and one and a half baths. He called the number at the bottom of the ad.

"Hello?"

"Hi. I'm calling about your ad in the paper. I'd like apartment please."

"It's $450 a month with first and last for a deposit. I take cash and checks. That okay with you?" The feminine voice on the line was very curt.

"Yes. To whom do I make the check out? Also where is it to be sent?" Paul readied a pad and pencil. He jot down the name and address as the woman rattled it off. "Thank you. We'll be moved in to the apartment by the end of next week."

_Current Time_

I got up and grabbed my jacket. I hated staying in the hospital any longer than necessary, so we were going to leave. That is if the nurse would move.

"Mr Karofsky, where do you think you're going? Please get back on the table."

"Doc said I was done. I'm going home." He stepped in front of the door. They'd given me one of those burly male nurses. I'm eight and a half months pregnant, what do they think I'm going to do? "He didn't say anything about me staying."

The nurse moved, and Kurt and I left the hospital. I would be glad when this part was over.


End file.
